wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック Dokutā Robotonikku, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?) is an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. But with the New Sonic and the Second coming of Eggman, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. Background Early Life In childhood, the young Robotnik looked up to his grandfather, Prof. Gerald Robotnik as a hero, and believed him to be a great man who had done his best to help mankind. Thus the doctor decided to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and became a scientist, as well as pursue a teaching degree (apparently because he liked telling people what to do). However, he became obsessed with the idea of an entire world under his rule, and using his unmatched genius, began his plans. At some point after setting out on his quest for global domination, Dr. Robotnik met Sonic the Hedgehog. While the nature of their meeting is unknown, the two of them eventually became rivals, with Sonic proving to be Dr. Robotnik's greatest enemy. After their meeting, Dr. Robotnik made several attempts to conquer the world, but at every turn, his plans were laid to waste by Sonic. Part I Dr. Eggman discovered the existence of Project Naruto (when Lyon discovered it) by accidentally coming across the long-forgotten diary of his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. In the diary, the professor spoke of a classified military research project that was shut down because the United Federation government feared its misuse. When he accidentally found his grandfather's diary, Eager to see just what his childhood hero had produced, Eggman found that the weapon was stored away on Prison Island, a military compound controlled by G.U.N. He was unaware that he was drawn into an adventure that would show him that his grandfather was perhaps not as innocent as he had thought. Dr. Eggman attacked Prison Island and broke into the underground base with his new Eggwalker. Happening upon the cryogenic vault where Prof. Gerald's weapon was sealed, Eggman used his grandfather's password: MARIA, the name of Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's late cousin, then inserted a Chaos Emerald into the control console (where he got the Emerald is unknown). The vault opened, releasing the ultimate life-form: Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman mistook Shadow for Sonic at first glance, but Shadow, in gratitude for being released, offered to grant Eggman one wish. Their meeting was interrupted by one of G.U.N.'s Big Foot mechas, which Shadow quickly engaged and easily destroyed. Shadow then fled Prison Island, telling Eggman to bring him more Chaos Emeralds and that he would be waiting aboard the Space Colony ARK. Eggman headed back to his pyramid base and encountered Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna along the way, who were fighting over the Master Emerald. Eggman attempted to steal it, but Knuckles shattered it to pieces to prevent its theft. Not really needing the Master Emerald at that time, Eggman returned to his base and caught up on the news. A newsflash announcing the theft of a Chaos Emerald from Central City's federal reserve bank caught the doctor's attention, and although the media and public had identified the suspect as Sonic, Eggman knew it could only be Shadow. Using his base's space transporter, Dr. Eggman beamed himself to the Space Colony ARK to meet with Shadow. There, Shadow revealed the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon of mass destruction capable of destroying a planet or piercing a star. The cannon required the seven Chaos Emeralds to meet its immense power demands, and two had already been installed. Rouge the Bat - who had boarded the ARK by sneaking into Eggman's pyramid and accessing his transporter - had provided a third emerald for the Eclipse Cannon. Although Eggman was suspicious of her motives, she had provided another emerald and was offering to help him obtain the others. Eggman agreed to let Rouge join him and Shadow in their hunt. Three more Chaos Emeralds were discovered on Prison Island, locked away in G.U.N.'s high-security vault. Dr. Eggman organized a strategy that would allow him and his cohorts to obtain them. His part in the plan was to divert G.U.N.'s forces so that Rouge could enter the vaults unnoticed and Shadow could plant high explosives in the armory. When the trio made their move, they were interrupted by the untimely arrival of Amy Rose, who had mistaken Shadow for Sonic. Eggman moved in to try and deal with Amy but was stopped by Tails and his new Cyclone walker. Running on a strict timetable, Eggman let Tails and Amy leave alive and made his escape, although not before making clear that the next time they encounter each other, he will make sure to take them out. He then reported in after Shadow set the explosives and informed them that, thanks to an unexpected delay on Eggman's end, they have no other option but to set the detonation timer to five minutes to make up for the wasted time, with Rouge remarking that five minutes was all she needed to recover the Chaos Emeralds stored in the vault. He also informed Rouge to make sure she gets the emeralds before GUN found her. Eventually, after Shadow took longer than expected to evacuate, Eggman called in and demanded that Shadow escape immediately and hurriedly before he is caught in the destruction of the island. As Shadow had fought Sonic (who had just escaped from his cell) to a stalemate when Eggman called in, this consequentially resulted in Sonic learning of the island's impending doom and inadvertently saved him. The mission was a success despite certain delays, including Shadow having to save Rouge via Chaos Control when she was pinned down at the vault, and the group succeeded in stealing the Chaos Emeralds and destroying the G.U.N. base. With six Chaos Emeralds now powering the Eclipse Cannon, Dr. Eggman announced to the world that the Eggman Empire would arise and dominate the Earth. To prove his power, Eggman pointed the Eclipse Cannon at the moon and fired, blowing it in half. Eggman then delivered his ultimatum to the President of the United Federation: the UF had 24 hours to surrender or Eggman would destroy the entire country. While delivering his ultimatum, Sonic intervened and discovered where Eggman was hiding. When Sonic and his friends attacked Dr. Eggman's pyramid, the doctor unleashed his mighty Egg Golem robot to destroy Sonic. A battle ensued and Sonic damaged a restraining mechanism on the giant's head, causing it to malfunction and attack Eggman. Eggman was forced to defend himself and destroy the Egg Golem, giving Sonic's gang the time they needed to hijack the doctor's space shuttle. Eggman later returned to the ARK after detecting two Chaos Emerald signatures, believing that Sonic must have a decoy as well as the real one. When he returned to the colony, Eggman took Amy hostage and held her at gunpoint, demanding that Sonic and Tails meet him in the ARK's main laboratory. When they arrived, Eggman ordered Sonic to place the Chaos Emerald in the center of the room. Believing it to be the fake emerald (a belief that was also unwittingly confirmed by Tails when asking him how he deduced it), Eggman then sprung his trap and sealed Sonic inside a containment capsule. The capsule was ejected into space where it exploded, seemingly killing Sonic instantly. With his arch-rival out of the way, Eggman turned his attention to Tails and the two battled each other in their walkers. Eggman somehow managed to come out of the fight with the real Chaos Emerald and installed it into the Eclipse Cannon, although he later reported to Shadow that someone (Sonic) was making his way to the Eclipse cannon. As he laughed in triumph, danger signs appeared on every monitor on the colony, followed by an image of the late Gerald Robotnik. A message left behind by the professor stated that the world had sentenced him to death, and that he would have his revenge by destroying the Earth. A program within the colony's main computer had been activated which would destabilize the ARK's orbit and send it crashing into the planet, wiping out all life. Eggman convened with the heroes (and was visibly annoyed to see that Sonic was still alive) and showed them Gerald's diary. He then informed them that the Eclipse Cannon's core had overloaded with Chaos energy and the collision would obliterate the entire planet. The doctor was the one who suggested that they all work together to try and neutralize the Chaos Emeralds and stop the ARK's collision. Of course, this was no doubt due to the fact that Eggman couldn't take over the world if there's no world. With Eggman monitoring the ARK's layout and guiding the others down their respective paths, he, Sonic and the others managed to stop the ARK and save the world from certain doom. Part V 'Return of the Shinobi King Arc' =Cold Emperor Returns = In order to the Egg Fleet from Attacking, Team Angel makes their way through the minor warships, all the way to the central flag ship, the Final Fortress where they confronted Lyon and his Battleship, the Black Demon. Uryu was able to capture the Giant Battleship by trapping it inside the Battleship-size Cage. After the Battle, Team Angel note that the statue's chakra was the Ultimate Weapon, thus the revived Ten-Tails appears from the clearing smoke in it's Zeref Form. Mylene declares that it is was indeed the Time to let Lyon take over the World as Dr. Lyon Eggman. After Dr. Eggman witnessed Lyon carrying on Eggman's Will to take over the World, the doctor was pleased that there would be some for him to create his Eggman Empire on. Quotes *(Evil Laugh) Oh ho ho ho! *(Praising Lyon) Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Shinobi Manuscripts foretold! The God that created the planet has awakened. Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! Category:Characters